


i swear you'll feel alive

by liesmith



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: First Time, M/M, slightly drunk cali boys doing what cali boys do ya kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: brett's feeling things he won't admit toorhe's kinda gay, but so is aleks





	i swear you'll feel alive

They’re a little drunk. What else would they do when Aleks lives in walking distance to a liquor store? Buying a six-pack, walking around Hollywood… Brett’s done this before, he’s the Cali man, but it feels better being with Aleks. There’s just something about him that Brett’s not willing to admit to quite yet, but it feels good to have Aleks’ arm around his waist and his own roped Aleks’ neck, keeping him close as they stumble over themselves through the lit-up streets.

“‘Ey, ey, ey…” Aleks starts, pausing mid-step to take a swig of his beer before finally stepping down, leaning a little into Brett, “y’know, this is pretty enjoyable”

“Well, you’re with me,” Brett grins, tugging Aleks in closer and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. He can feel Aleks’ face scrunch up from it and takes a drink of his own beer, swinging what’s left of the six-pack as they walk, “everything is more fun with me.”

“Weird, since you’re old as hell.”

Brett snorts and takes another drink from his beer, letting Aleks lead them as they walk. Silence falls between them for a few moments before Brett clears his throat, leaning a little into him. “Hey, that shit you said on the podcast, ‘bout hitting on gay couples…”

“What? I said that?” Aleks shrugs and downs his beer, holds onto Brett as he leans over and manages to throw it in a trash can, “ah, nah, s’joke…”

“Pretty specific joke,” Brett holds onto Aleks to keep him from walking forward, leaning a little into him again as he fishes out another beer and hands it to him. Aleks pops the cap off and deposits it into the pocket of Brett’s coat, and they start walking again, “totally cool if you do, like, it’s Cali and all. You’re a twink now out here.”

The words come out before he can stop them, and Brett suddenly realizes he’s maybe not as drunk as he previously thought. Aleks doesn’t seem to notice at all though, waving his bottle as if it was his hand and taking a drink.

“Whatever, man,” Aleks glances at Brett over the top of his sunglasses (who the fuck wears those at night? prick) and gives a half grin as he stops walking, “I mean, sounds kinda gay for you, man.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t turn you down if you hit on me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Brett manages, throat suddenly dry. Aleks pushes his glasses down the bridge of his nose, looking at Brett fully now, and the world is suddenly very quiet. Why did he even say anything? He takes a drink of his beer instead, as if that’s gonna make this any better, and Aleks just shrugs.

“S’cool, Brett,” Aleks doesn’t seem to be putting anything together and maybe he’s drunk as hell, and that’s just fine for Brett. They start walking again and Brett focuses on his beer, taking small sips. They round a corner and Aleks pushes a little into him, which makes Brett stumble and have to catch himself against a wall so he doesn’t drag them both down, and when he turns to look at Aleks to complain, Aleks is giving him a grin.

“You’re somethin’, dude,” Aleks takes a swig of his beer, pushing his sunglasses up into his hair, “wanna go back to my place?”

Brett’s head hurts and he finishes his beer, unsure of how to respond. For all these years, he should have known better than to doubt Aleks and how sober he was at all times.

“Uh, yeah. Your place.”

“Hell yeah,” Aleks tightens his hold around Brett’s waist, fingers making their way into his coat’s pocket. He just steers them right back around and Brett can’t help but laugh, rubbing his forehead.

“You don’t really know how to get back to your place, do you?”

“Yeah, you just walk back this way.”

“I sincerely hope you never get lost around here,” Brett shakes his head and walks with Aleks, finishing his beer finally. Dropping it into the six pack, he leaned into Aleks, winding his arm back around his neck and letting his fingers dangle just slightly past the collar of his shirt. He was warm… Brett ran his thumb over Aleks’ collar bone and felt him shiver, and that was enough. 

The walk back somehow was quicker than the walk to wherever the fuck they were going. A short elevator ride, still holding onto each other, and Brett’s never been more excited to be in a shitty California apartment. He lets the door click close behind him and sets the mostly empty box of beer down on the floor. Mishka doesn’t have thumbs, so it’s not like she can get into it… and speaking of Mishka…

He bent down as the dog came rushing up to them, ignoring the reason, if there even was one, that he was here to pet her. 

“Ah, there you are, little pup…”

“I don’t think you can fuck my dog, dude,” Aleks murmurs, mildly annoyed. Brett just laughs, squishing Mishka’s face and giving her nose a kiss.

“No, but she’s cuter than you are,” He offers, squishing Mishka’s face a final time before getting up, watching her leave him to go bother Aleks next. Aleks leaned down and rubbed her head, making a small kissy face at her, “though, I guess, it’s easier to be cuter than you.”

“You’re hurtin’ me here, man.”

Brett grinned and reached over to rope his arm around Aleks’ waist, pulling him back into him. “Sorry, Aleks. You’re cute too, I promise,” He let his hand rest on the others stomach, holding him there for a moment, “so don’t be too sad.”

“Nah, she’s cute,” Aleks agreed, nudging Mishka with his sneaker, “so I don’t blame you.”

“Well, at least we’re on the same page,” Brett pulled away a bit, letting his hand linger on Aleks’ stomach before pulling it away, sticking both his hands into his coat’s pockets, “anyways, uh…”

He’s not even sure what to do; the night’s already been a kind of weird whirlwind, and he still can’t even tell if Aleks is drunk or not. He opens his mouth a couple of times, trying to formulate words, before Aleks closes the distance between them and leans up just slightly, pressing their mouths together. It’s kind of a shitty kiss, all things considered, but it makes Brett shiver all the same. He cups a hand against the back of Aleks’ neck, fingers just grazing the hair, and he pulls back to stare at Aleks, who just gives Brett a small grin.

That’s enough. Brett pulls Aleks back in by his neck and kisses him again, letting it all out in one fell swoop. Aleks responds in the like, a hand curling in the front of his shirt, and Brett just exhales against his mouth. He parts his lips just so, lets his tongue trace the front of Aleks’ bottom lip, and he pulls away once more.

“Mishka’s watching.”

“Whatever, she’s gotta learn too,” Aleks shrugs and takes his sunglasses off, tosses them onto the couch and lets go of Brett, starts walking to his room. Brett just kind of stares dumbfounded, looks down at Mishka who is sniffing around the six pack, and gives a nervous laugh. Oh, fuck. What did he just get himself into?

He follows after Aleks and closes the door behind him, feeling slightly bad for Mishka. Maybe she could come cuddle later… Brett finally shrugs out of his coat, dropping it on the floor and looking back at Aleks, who was busy pulling his v-neck off, not at all paying attention to Brett idly watching him.

“You come here often?” Brett tries to break the silence, and Aleks just turns to stare at him dumbfounded. Clearly it wasn’t a good joke and Brett tries to laugh it off, feeling nervous again all of a sudden, “l-look, uh, I’m not expecting anything.”

“Sure, but I do want this too, so like…”

Brett’s stomach coils at that, hot and tight as his throat goes dry. Aleks wants this too. He gives another nervous sort of laugh before closing the distance between them, hooking his pointer fingers into the belt loops of Aleks’ jeans, pulling him in close to let their hips just touch. Aleks just turns slightly and Brett kisses the corner of his mouth, kisses at his jaw, and sighs out soft against the skin.

“... How do you wanna do this?”

“Can I fuck you?” The words send a shudder right down his spine and Brett nods quickly as an answer, unsure of how to even respond with words. Aleks just gives him a grin and one of his shitty, cheesy winks, and Brett fucking groans loudly.

“Can you not ruin this for me?”

“What? I’m being sexy,” Aleks laughs and bumps the side of his hips into Brett’s, “don’t get so pissy, Brett.”

“Not pissy,” Brett murmurs, like a stubborn little kid, and tugs at Aleks’ jeans, “you better be good at this.”

“Yeah? The hell do you have to compare?”

Brett pauses, opens his mouth, closes it, and lifts a hand to shove at Aleks’ face. Aleks just makes a indignant noise and falls back onto his bed, leaning back on his hands as he looks up at Brett, who swallows his nerves and straddles Aleks, sets his hands awkwardly on his shoulders before dropping them to his stomach instead, tips just barely touching the skin. They sit like that for what feels like hours before Aleks moves, one hand going to ruck up Brett’s shirt and the other going to the small of Brett’s back, fingertips pushing just slightly under the waistband of his jeans.

Brett hums, lids his eyes, and kisses Aleks, and lets himself just… go. Aleks is warm and willing under him and Brett lets himself lean into it, letting his legs splay slightly to press their hips closer together. Feeling Aleks makes him realize how hard he is, and hell, it’s almost enough to make Brett come in his jeans. 

He focuses on kissing, teeth just grazing Aleks’ bottom lip as the other’s hand travels from his stomach to the front of his jeans, fussing with the zipper and button. Brett sighs into his mouth, tilts his hips forward, and feels minor relief when Aleks finally gets the top of his jeans folded down. Both hands next work on his boxer briefs, pushing them down over his ass and Brett shivers, feeling incredibly exposed all of a sudden. Aleks is shirtless, sure, but…

Brett pulls back from the kiss, head swimming slightly. “H-Hey, shouldn’t you… undress too?”

“Yeah, guess so,” Aleks shrugs and merely just keeps tugging idly at Brett’s jeans until Brett gets the hint and lifts his hips, lets them be pushed down further. He can complain all he wants but it still feels good to be free; the way he’s bent over Aleks, he can feel the tip of his arousal just against his lower stomach, and it’s sudden rush he’s never felt before. Aleks has… a lot more tricks up his sleeve then Brett expected, one hand still on his ass and the other curling around his arousal, and Brett knows he makes the least manly noise he’s ever heard come out of him at that.

“Dude,” Aleks grins up at him and Brett tries to muster a glare, but it feels fucking amazing with Aleks’ hand around him, so he just rolls his hips into the half-closed fist to feel more of it. Aleks swipes his thumb up along the underside of Brett in what seems to be an attempt to elicit more of his not very manly noises out of him, but Brett tries his hardest to keep them bottled up. He does, however, continue to just roll his hips, biting on his bottom lip at the feeling of Aleks just slightly around him, and God, it feels so good.

Aleks apparently has other ideas, because he pulls away after a moment to Brett’s dismay. Instead, Aleks sits a little taller and presses their chests together, leaning past Brett to dig in a shoddy looking night-stand by his bed. He reveals a bottle of lube and leans back on a hand, holding it between his fingers.

The realization of what’s about to come is dawning very quickly on Brett and he makes a small noise, mixed between a panic and a confused laugh, covering his face with one hand. “Ah, shit, Aleksandr…”

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just… everything’s suddenly pretty real,” Brett lowers his hand and nods, giving a small smile, “I’m good. Promise.”

Aleks merely nods and sits up a bit straighter again, fiddles with the lube and before Brett can fully process what is about to happen, fingers slick with it press between him and rub, and he makes that completely terrible noise again and in embarrassment, drops his forehead to Aleks’ shoulder. He can’t see it, but he knows Aleks has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, fingers rubbing circles against him before one tests, just gently pressing into Brett. He shivers, his hands on Aleks’ thighs to brace himself. 

It’s not like this is completely new to Brett, but… having someone else here is. Aleks is surprisingly gentle, taking care to thrust slow and let Brett warm up to it before adding a second finger. The slight stretch is welcoming, though, and Brett exhales out softly. He falls into a groove, rocking his hips back as Aleks just carefully thrusts his, moving them inside of Brett just enough to be perfect, and not enough all at the same time. Brett turns his face to kiss at Aleks’ neck, rubbing his beard against the skin and then smoothing it over with kisses.

Aleks responds well to it, his hips giving a stuttery little jerk under Brett, and Brett realizes he’s been neglecting the other under him. He lets his hands creep from Aleks’ thighs to his waist, plays just gently with his zipper before undoing his jeans and folding the top down. No way is he gonna get Aleks as naked as he is right now, so Brett decides to just enjoy what he can get from this angle. For now, he palms at Aleks, intent on trying to take back some of his confidence.

Aleks just lets out a long sigh, like he’s been holding it all in when he’s touched, and takes the moment to thrust his fingers a little harder into Brett, pulling them out just enough and then thrusting back in with Brett’s hips. On one thrust, he just barely touches his spot, and Brett’s hips stutter just so.

“A-Ah, shit, Aleks…”

“S’good,” Aleks murmurs, panting soft against Brett’s ear, his own hips nudging up a little, “touch me more, please.”

That’s enough for Brett to hear, coupled with the hot breath against his ear, and lets his hand finally slip into Aleks’ boxers, rubs his palm against his tip and uses it to slick his hand up, and starts pumping him. Aleks shudders against him and Brett’s head swims, and oh _fuck_ is this incredibly real right now.

He comes first, and he’ll hear it later that it’s because he’s 200 hundred years old, but all he can focus on is how warm he feels, and how Aleks responds in the like, shudders again under him and Brett flexes his fingers, the feeling of come on them familiar to him. They sit like that for a moment before Aleks moves first, wiping his fingers on the back of Brett’s t-shirt. God damn prick.

Brett just sighs and pulls his hand out from Aleks’ boxers and wipes his hand off on the others stomach and chest for minor payback before deciding he might as well just continue with his shirt, tugging it off after and tossing it roughly in the same area his jacket was. Brett shifted his weight, climbing off of Aleks and sitting on the bed instead, a leg dangling off the edge.

Shit. What was he supposed to say now? Thank you was kinda fucked up, right? He does his open mouth, close mouth, open again, close again trick before Aleks rolls his eyes and shoves at Brett’s face, getting up to kick off his jeans.

“You look like an asshole when you do that, man.”

“Thanks, dipshit,” Brett rolls his eyes and decides his jeans should go too, flailing a leg to get the momentum to wiggle them off. He scooted further onto the bed, still letting a leg dangle just slightly off the edge, “what’re you even doing?”

His question is answered when Mishka barrels onto the bed and right into him, and Brett groans. Fucking… of course. Of course Aleks is that kind of dude. He sighed, merely wrapping an arm around Mishka to settle her, glaring at Aleks rounding the foot of the bed.

“Really?”

“Yeah, dude. Fuck off if you don’t want to spoon her,” Aleks murmured, flopping down in bed and grinning as Mishka left Brett immediately to stampede into his chest, doing a circle before flopping down, tail covering part of Aleks’ face, “look at her. She loves this shit.”

Brett rolled his eyes and leaned over the edge of the bed, fishing his phone out of his jeans pocket, deciding if Aleks was done with him, the internet probably wasn’t. The silence between them fell and felt comfortable, and before Brett could even complain about the shitty wi-fi in the apartment, Aleks had managed to shift himself over without disturbing Mishka, head resting just slightly on Brett’s shoulder as he played on his own phone.

“... Dipshit,” Brett murmured again, feeling those still refusing to admit to feelings stir as he turned his body into Aleks’, cheek resting on his hair.

The night was a whirlwind, but Brett could get used to it, settled into the warmth and lights of Hollywood outside with Aleks.

**Author's Note:**

> i need so much brett content in my life i wrote this for myself for my birthday. also where's the brett content guys


End file.
